villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Marquis de Sade
"Allow me to share a story with you - there once was a young man who lived a righteous life until one day the Devil did come for his soul, the man stood in horror and asked the Devil why he was there - for he was a good man.. to which the Devil simply replied: "what use has the Devil for bad men?" " ~ Marquis de Sade. Marquis de Sade is Nathan Young's greatest enemy - although based upon a historical character absolutely nothing in this character is meant to convey real-world beliefs, it is purely for fiction. At any rate, in the Earth the Codex resides in Marquis de Sade was a powerful but insane noble who would become fascinated with the Codex after witnessing several of Nathan Young's ancestors and their battles with the evils of space that regularly threatened the world. Dedicating his life to trying to create his own Codex Marquis de Sade would form many unholy pacts with alien monstrosities and chronicled the suffering of countless humans (and benevolent alien races) so as to learn their secrets, with time Marquis de Sade's mind completely broke but he succeeded in creating the Tome. Just as the Codex stands as Earth's greatest defence against the horrors that try to hide in the shadows the Tome is one Earth's most dangerous enemies as it corrupts those that come in contact with it - as its creator and dominant user Marquis de Sade is as corrupt as they come and has powers far surpassing those of the currently inexperienced Nathan. As an expert of time-warping and reality-breaking Marquis de Sade is the inspiration for his world's "Bogeyman". History Marquis de Sade shall follow Nathan in his crossovers when possible and shall aid villains or orchestrate his own plans in the shadows, becoming a recurring element of any Codex crossover and very much a cosmic enigma that neither hero nor villain will understand well. Personality Marquis de Sade is a being of near limitless malice, much as Nathan is often seen as a being of near limitless benevolence - seeing himself as superior to all other beings de Sade views life as a toy which he can manipulate and destroy as he sees fit, having no remorse or empathy of any kind. To de Sade all things exist to be corrupted and ruined by his hands, he does so with alarming calm and geniunely believes himself to be a cultured gentleman who has the right to abuse his powers, he also sees Nathan as a fool for possessing such great power yet "wasting" it on protecting humanity, who de Sade views with contempt. Marquid de Sade is also known by some as the "father of sadism" and is infamous for his study of human perversion and misery, which further fuels his already sociopathic misanthropy and disregard for life - de Sade has often stated that he sees all of Creation as a "flawed mistake" and it is very probably he believes that nothing has any true meaning, thus justifying his horrific actions in his twisted mind. Powers / Abilities The Tome grants: *'Time-Warping' (the Tome allows Marquis de Sade to travel back and forward in time, however he often warps time-lines in the process for detrimental effects) *'Reality-Breaking' (the Tome allows Marquis de Sade to enter other realities and adapt the environment in his favor (often very destructive to alien realities) ) *'Postcognition' (the Tome allows Marquis de Sade to gain access to the past of any object he touches) *'"Dark" Sight' (the Tome allows Marquis de Sade to force hidden creatures and events to expose themselves via intense pain) *'Thought Stealing' (the Tome allows Marquis de Sade to telepathically tear the thoughts out of people's minds) *'Psychic Spear '(the Tome allows Marquis de Sade to override most Psychic Shields via intense psychic pain) *'Chrono-Shade' (the Tome allows Marquis de Sade to become an inanimate object at will, he retains full sentience as this object and can have a startling array of uses) *'Profiling' (the Tome allows a detailed profile of almost any enemy, location or ally Marquis de Sade may encounter) Category:Major Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Empowered Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nezerth